


The young wolf and the wise fox

by BunnyGirl_Bane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Robb, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Robb Lives, sansa gets love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyGirl_Bane/pseuds/BunnyGirl_Bane
Summary: This is a little Got AUI hope you guys enjoy itThere will be:Jonerys ( almost at the end but there will be because they are OTP)Gendry x AryaIf you don't like one of this couples, there is no need to be rude, just don't say anything and leave the story ,if you do like the story even if you don't like the parings pleas be respectful with the other readers thank you





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my story!

For this story I'm gonna make HUGEEE Changes to the original plot of GOT, so if you are bother I will encourage you to leave the story.

For this story I'm gonna include a new and very importante House. This would be house Firetell the Foxes. This house is recognized for their wisdom and knowledge about everything in the world,they know everything about history of any house, medicine and languages, they are the ones who "train" the great masters of the other houses, they usually make new cures and discover new sicknesses to then spreed the word to other lands, they are very intellectual and loyal.

They fought the rebelión on the Targaryen side and knew about ( ¡SPOILER! If you haven't seen season 7 Of GOT is your decision to keep reading ) Lyanna's pregnancy, and her marriage with Rhaegal, they thought Jon was killed. They helped Dany and Viserys to scape and they had stayed in contact with them since then.

When Robert claimed the iron throne, the firetell house denied to recognize him as a king and Robert was gonna executed all of them until Eddard Stark intervine for them and made Robert think about how bad things can turn out if they didn't have the Firetell knowledge. So Robert send them north and from that moment they have been a loyal house to the Starks but without forgetting about their truthfully king Viserys. ( or in future chapters their Queen Daenerys)

I have also modifícate the Tyrell house, Janna, Lady Ollena daughter married Antuar Firetell instead of Jon fossoway. That way our Protagonist Darissa Firetell will be part of the Tyrell family 

I hope you enjoy the Story ^_^

By the way the story starts a few years before the pilot episode of the serie and there will be no books spoilers, this story will be based on the serie.


	2. Chapter one- Before Winter came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one

Danissa ( age 15)

I could see the clouds starting to cover the sun and a few snowflakes falling from the sky. I sighed with pity, it was almost time to travel to Winterfell. It's not like I hated going but I wish I could stay in the south with my grandmother in the beautiful gardens of roses, after all, I was a Tyrell.

"My lady?" I heard Mille ( Mila) voice after knocking the door. " May I come in?"

" Yes." I answered folding the letter I finished to my friend Dany.  Even though we haven't met in person we became good friends with the letter we have to send one to another through the years.

" Your father asked me to come and see if you are ready for dinner." She said with a kind smile on her face. She has always been liked this, one of the happiest person I know, even when she has been at the service of my family for years she always does it with a smile on her face.

" I will be there in a moment Mille." I answered with a smile standing up and walking to my bed.

" are you excited to see lord Robb, my lady?" She asked with a smirk on her face while getting closer to the door. " I notice how you looked at him last time we were at Winterfell."

" I do not know what you are talking about." I answered as calmly as I could,  trying to control the blush on my face. You are a engage lady, control yourself Darissa.

" He is very handsome for his age." She giggles. " you to will make a wonderful couple." She adds.

" Well if  you forgot Mille I'm an engage lady." I tell her starting to approach the door. " I'm engaged to Viserys and even if I don't know him I should stay loyal to him." I look at her.

" He doesn't sound like a good man from lady Daenerys letters." She said with a small frown.

" You shouldn't be talking like that about your future king Mille." I said walking out of my room. "When he and Dany come back, he will rule  the 7 kingdoms and I will be by his side." I try to control the nerves and doubt in my voice but is almost impossible. Yes, marrying Viserys is my duty but he sounds so arrogant and so amiss in Dany's letters, I just wish I'm wrong. " so no more talking like that about our  future king."

" Ass you wish my lady" she answers with a nod. " But... you didn't answer my question" she smiles mischievously. " Are  you excited to see lord, Robb?"

I think about my answer for a moment. " Yes, I am." I tell her before entering the great hall leaving her with a huge simile.

" Father, Mother." I greet them to then look at my siblings. "Pallas,Sophia, Vivek" I continue greeting while approaching the table. " I'm sorry for my delay, I was finishing writing a letter for Dany ." I excused myself.

" How is the young princess?" My mother asked. Mom always had a soft spot for our princess, knowing that Dany is growing up all by her self without a mother or any other kind of mother figure breaks her heart.

" She  is fine." I answered with a small smile. " she wanted me to thank you for her present that you send her, on her name day.

" ow, our princess is so kind." She answers with a smile. " I wonder if she is as beautiful as her mother at that age."

" I bet our princess is." I answer with a big smile.

" And  how is Viserys?" My father asked. Here we go again, I try really hard to not roll my eyes.

" Dany says that he is getting better at sword fighting." I answered without telling him much to brag about our future king.

" Oh, our king." He says proudly. " I can see the day he comes back with an army and takes back what is his." He looked at me. " with you at his side of course."

"  Father  when do we leave to Winterfell." My brother asked eagerly. Ow, my dear Pallas, he is always so excited to see Lady Sansa.

" In a couple of hours." He answers and I can see my mother smile getting wider.

" Well, dear aren't you a little bit eager  for going this year." She says and I can hear Mille giggles.

"No, I mean yes well I'm just excited to see the Starks." He plays with his food blushing.

" The starks or Lady Sansa, brother?" I asked making his blush even worse.

Everybody in the tables laughs but we leave it there, as we dine we talk about our trip for this year. Apparently, we would spend my name day there, Grandma Ollena won't be happy for sure.

After we finish dinner my father stand up and looks at us with a smile on his face.

" Kids is time to travel" he said with a smile. " we are going to Winterfell.

 


End file.
